fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition: Mercury
Expedition: Mercury is a sci-fi novel written by James Naron (KorintheKat). It covers the destruction of Earth and humanities attempt to colonize Mars/Mercury/Venus/Titan. This is the first book of the 4 novel series. It is the only book in the series to be taking place at the main planet for the whole book. Expedition: Mars, Expedition: Titan, and Expedition: Venus all visit other planets. I am excluding Earth. The Escape "Hurry up, Richard!" yelled Charlie, They just arrived at the Argentina National Trade Station. It was bumbling with people trying to escape the dying Earth. "COME ON! Get out of the car!" Charlie was getting more irritated by the minute. Richard finally got out of the car. They planned to catch the next flight to Mercury. "Alright, so we will land on the Plavex Plateau, we will use the tram and travel to New Houston. Sound fair enough?" said Richard, worried that the Earth could explode any minute. The sky was red with fire as they were running towards the doors. Lava was flowing everywhere, and mountains were crumbling. They finally pushed themselves through the glass door but came to see that 780 million escapees were with them. Charlie took a map out of his backpack. "On." said Charlie. The map then displayed a hologram, showing where they were currently and where their destination was. "Richard, you able to run an acre to our destination and the ship takes off in 5 minutes?" said Charlie with a frown. "Anythings possible with Mir." said Richard, with a grin."You brought that idiotic robot wit- I see what your getting at, Richard..." said Charlie with a tiny smile. Richard took off the backpack and fiddled with items in it. "Map of the bottom of the Arctic Ocean, why do I have that... Dried out bacon, a book on cyborg frogs.... Ah!" Richard took out a grey sphere out from his backpack. He put his backpack back on and said "Online, Mir" The grey sphere all the sudden broke in half, then two probes flew from the two halves, The halves then turned into cubes and attached themselves with the probe the other half emitted. Then, both of the probes crashed and a blue flash of light emitted from it. After it faded, there was a robot hovering above the two brother's heads. 'Mir Activated,' said the robot, 'Mir bake Belgian Waffles?' said Mir. "We don't need Belgian Waffles right now, we need to get across this crowd. Hover us over the crowd to our destination, Mir." said Charlie. "Ok, grab onto my hands! Mir's hands swelled up to the size of a average dog. Mir lifted off and Richard and Charlie grabbed Mir's hands. * * 5 MINUTES LATER * * George and Richard are sitting on a ship, viewing the remnants of the once oceanic blue planet earth. The sight was something none would like to see, the crimson land and the evaporated oceans. "Well, Mir, you can make belgian waffles now." said Richard with boredom. "Mir will! Mir bake best belgian waffles! Not even baboons can outbake Mir!" Mir hovered away to the kitchen. "I really don't understand that robot...." "Not even baboons can outbake Mir" mimicked Charlie trying to make an impersonation of Mir's squeaky voice. The ship was close to New Houston now, Only a few hundred miles from the stratosphere. Mir was hovering around the ship singing a song about monkeys in sombreros. "Mir, SHUT UP!" exclaimed Richard, trying to get the horrible song out of his head. "But, I was getting to the part where the monkey finds the golden taco and gets blessed with SOCKS!" "That's wonderful, Mir," said Charlie while boringly swinging a yo-yo around. Then, the door to the ship started shaking, then, it blew off into space. There stood a indigo-skinned alien, with a gun in hand. "IT'S THE SILVER MONKEY! I MUST DESTROY HIM!" shouted Mir, Mir apparently spit a taco in his hands and threw it at the alien. The alien saw the taco fly into space, and mumbled something in alien, (Yar uen jek?) Charlie took a gun out from his pocket, snuck behind the pondering alien, and blew a hole straight threw the aliens stomach, Mir then threw a sombrero at the alien and the alien drifted into space. "MIR WIN! MIR WIN! MIR WIN!" chanted Mir as he danced around the shuttle. Moments later the shuttle landed startling Mir. New Houston Charlie and Richard emerged from the ship. Mir was hovering around, saying that apparently this planet was Planet Rhino, and it blows up whenever someone eats bacon. "Just shut up, Mir, will you?" said Charlie as they were walking to the tram station "But if i shut up, the god of power will come. He is a SAIYAN!" said Mir excitedly. "A saiyan? What the bloody he--- humph, nevermind." said Richard. They arrived at the tram station. Ever since the atmosphere from Earth had been blown off Mars, Mercury, Venus, and one of Saturns moons, Titan had oxygen. The trio got on the tram, and it started speeding across the desert. They saw domes made of glass, containing cities and actually grass! Mercury was heaven in the Solar System. They arrived at their destination. It was a huge glass dome, containing a city and an artifical sun. A door slid open, and Charlie and Richard walked inside. Then Richard had renembered something his teacher said back in 2nd grade. The surface of Mercury rose to almost 5,000 degrees at day. However, the poles were safe. And it was nearly morning. Then, a voice rang througout the dome. "Transferring Location! Please get inside your houses while we are moved to the North Pole." Charlies mouth gaped open. "Is that even possible?!" said Charlie in awe as the whole glass dome lifted itself in the air and was flying towards the pole. Then, with a crash, the glass dome landed. It got much colder. "Well, this is New Houston! Woo." said Richard. But Mir, apparently, was staring at something. He pointed outside, and as the two brothers looked at what Mir was pointing at, they felt something on their backs. Mir burst out laughing. "ROBOT POP TART ACTION FIGURES ATTACK!! HAHAHAHH!! HAHAHAHHA HHAAHAHAHAHAH sombrero HAHAHHAHA" Charlie's eye twitched, and that signaled Mir to stop. "Hey, Richard, what should we do to get money?" asked Charlie. Richard pointed behind Charlie. As Charlie looked behind him, he felt something on his back. Richard burst out laughing. "GIANT BABY HEAD TOY ATTACK!!! HAHAHAH HAHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAH AHAHAHHAHAHAHH AHAH!" Charlie facepalmed. Cobalt Squad Richard sat down in his chair. This new apartment was cheap, maybe because of the new city. "Hey, Richard, come look at this" Charlie said to Richard. Richard walked over and saw the TV. An news reporter was talking and a bunch of military were on the scene. "The Cobalt War has gone on for 2 years. It has just started to heat up, with Earth's destruction. The Cobalt Squad seems to be moving through Flare County. The following cities in danger are Kargen, El Nage, Joseph and New Houston." "New Houston? Cobalt Squad? Explain. Now." Richard muttered. "Well apparently this band of soilders formed when Mercury was colonized and wishes to rule it. They've got about 7,800 soilders, but their force is growing. The Mercury Armed Forces are fighting back, but they've got other problems with some rouge robots down in Sandalis County." he explained. "Well, i'd like to join these Mercury Armed Forces... we need jobs on Mercury, right?" Richard said. The two men heard a bang, coming from the television's speakers. The news reporter was tackled by an person in light blue armor, and another one grabbed the camera and began to speak. "We are the Cobalt Squad. Resistance is futile. Mercury is already ours." Then he punched the camera, and it cut back to the host. "Woah...." Charlie said. Richard pulled out an M-7Y, an new gun that he'd just bought for "self defense." It was similar to the Ak-47, but lighter. "I'll fight some cobalt-clad idiots any time. I can take on 1,000" Richard said proudly. He was always known to have a sense of pride. "Woah there... let's just wait and see if it's... well.. safe to join the Armed Forces." Charlie replied. Mir walked over, eating a burrito. "I hit cobalt.... uhh.. cows with my hands!" the robot said, trying to be of help. "See? Even Mir wants to help!" Richard said awkwardly. "Fine. We'll go to the barracks tomorrow." Charlie replied. Bacon Sandwhiches, Forgetfulness, and Impending Doom (for Richard) "How was I supposed to know the New Houston barracks would be attacked?!" Richard yelled. "The only other barracks on the side of this planet is the one in El Nage, and that's what like, 50 miles away?" he continued. "Richard, just go to El Nage. If we can only afford one ship ticket, okay, but I know you're the one that wants to help with this thing. It's June twenty second now, and the ship leaves in a few hours. You have time." Charlie explained. "Really...?" Richard said. "Yeah, really. Go to El Nage, join the armed forces, yeah, okay." Charlie said while cooking some bacon sandwhiches, Mir's favorite. "Alright... but only for training, I'm coming back in 2 weeks, you hear?" "Whatever." Charlie replied. Richard nodded, and was out the door quickly. Charlie cracked a smile. "He forgot his shoes. Five, four, three, two, one..." The door burst open, and an impatient Richard stormed in, grabbed his sneakers, and bolted out the door. "Aaaand...." Charlie continued. The door burst open again, and Richard grabbed his wallet, then bolted out the door, for the second time. "Anyway, Mir, your baco--" He was cut off by the television turning on for the news. It was an emergency broadcast. He stopped cooking, and looked towards the screen. An stressed woman sat there, reading off an paper. "It seems the movements of the Cobalt Squad are in a zig zag, after East Flare County they seem to be headed west, towards El Nage. They seem to be hitting all the millitary spots, however El Nage's power is wiped out right now, and they don't know and cannot prepare..." the woman droned on. Charlie's eyes widened. El Nage, millitary, Cobalt Squad. And he noticed a map on the screen, showing the Cobat Squad's predicted route. Charlie quickly grabbed a sheet from his room's desk and stared at it. It was the scheduled routes for the ship to El Nage. Both the paper and the television screen were almost identical. "Oh no." It was like something he had heard of in history books. Over 300 years ago, back when colonization of the planets seemed to be impossible. 9-11. Robo-Squirrels, Rotten Waffles and Huge Explosions "YO CHARLIE GUY THING WAKE UP!!!!" Mir exclaimed in Charlie's ear. Charlie groaned. "Not now Mir.... eat your pancakes later." Charles muttered under his breath and turned over. Mir frowned. He made two cymbals out of his hands and clashed them together. "AGH!" Charlie cursed and smacked Mir to the ground. "What is it you want, Mir?" he asked impatiently. "Uhhh well theres a really creepy thing on our window aaand its creepy so go kill it or something BLAAA" Mir droned. Charlie raised a brow. He grabbed a nearby boot and walked over to the windowsill. A Robo-squirrel 2.0 was standing on the windowsill. "It's just a Robo-Squirrel Mir, you've seen them plenty of times." Charlie groaned and shooed the Robo-Squirrel off. "Not in Mercuryyyyyyy!!!!" Mir said while he detached his left hand and put it on his head. "Wha- Of course you've see-" Charlie stopped. Mir was right. Robo-Squirrels weren't adapted to Mercury yet. The factory at the border of town was working on it. "Your right...." Charlie said. He opened the window, and looked down the street. There was smoke rising from it. "IS SOMEONE HAVIN A BARBQ!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Mir exclaimed. He flew towards the window, left hand dangling on his scalp and pushed Charlie out of the window. Charlie tumbled on the ground and winced. He got back up, and saw the smoke more in detail. There appeared to be a fire there. " "Hm... somebody's house is on fire, probably." Charlie said. But that wouldn't explain the Robo-Squirrel, he thought. Something was wrong. He just barely stumbled onto the sidewalk when three fire engines zoomed past, sirens blaring. Right behind them were two millitary jeeps. "Huh..." Charlie mumbled. His eyes widened. He had slept through yesterday and most of today... there was a fight going on. He went inside quickly, attached Mir's left hand back on and went to the garage. He turned towards his lockbox. He had kept it since he was a little boy, when World War III was rampant back on Earth. His father gave the key and box to him when the war reached our town. He recalled that day. "Charlie, we are all in danger." his father said. "I am going out to war, to fight so we can be safe again. Safe from them. If anything ever happens, open this. You will need it." His father handed him the lockbox and the key, and entered the jet. That was the last time he ever saw him... It'd been 7 years since that day. He was no longer 11, he was 18. He almost reached for the key... but turned his hand back. He wasn't in trouble... atleast not yet. He got on his motorcycle, Mir attached to it, and drove towards the smoke. "Mmmm, I've been cookin' something!" Mir said while on the drive. Charlie raised a brow. "Lemme guess, taco bacon sombrero cakes?" Charlie said sarcastically. "WAFFLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mir shouted. He opened an box and an pungent smell blasted into Charlies face. He coughed. "Ah, what are those?! Those are like... dead cats or something!" Charlie shouted while coughing. "Oooooo they got rotten. Oh welll!" Mir shouted and tossed the box onto the road. I feel sorry for whoevers going to find that box, Charlie thought. He was getting closer to the smoke, and then came across a roadblock. Two soldiers, armored guarded it. He parked his motorcycle nearby, and walked up to the two soldiers. "Hey, whats going on?" Charlie asked them. "This is a restricted area. All citizens need to get out of here." the one on the left said. "Why?" Mir asked while making shadow puppets in the street. "It is a warzone. Too many bullets, people will get caught in the crossfire." the right one replied. "Warzone? Against who?" Charlie asked, but he already knew the answer. While his a day-and-a-half slumber, the Cobalt Force had pushed their way through to New Houston. They had destroyed the Robo-Animal factory, and the robot prototypes were running rampant. That explained the Robo-Squirrel. The right soldier was about to speak, but then an huge pillar of flame rose up behind them. Charlie was blasted back, and Mir flew away from the blast before he could be damaged.Charlie slammed against an wall, and dust engulfed him. He heard gunfire, atleast he thought he did, his ears were ringing too much to make it out very well. He felt a rock fly into his right shoulder. His vision darkened and lightened, but it kept getting darker each time. The last thing Charlie saw was a rock smash into the wall he had crashed into. Then black. A Day in the Life of a Robot : "Hey! CHARLIE! WAKE UP!" Mir shouted. "Hm, he must be asleep. I'll take him to the hospeetul. WEEEE!" Mir said as he inflated his hands and picked up Charlie. Mir was an odd robot. Originally they were to be mass-produced to help blind people get around and to help deaf people understand words. Naturally, these robots had to be cheerful and happy in every situation. But the first prototypes were very chaotic. They took cheerful to the extremes, and all were delusional. This Mir was already being shipped for a live show, but when it was revealed to be a failure they just tossed it out. Soon, Richard found it and repaired it, and it was still as chaotic as ever. But Mir was indeed helpful, both brothers knew that. Mir started carrying Charlie until he heard a bullet pass over it's giant head. : "Was that a bee? I like bees!" Mir said and set Charlie on the ground. Mir was right infront of an all-out assault. He saw a cobalt tank, and a sniper riding on it, his armor pure cobalt. Seven other men were running by the tank, with assault rifles in hand, ready to fire at anything that moved. Mir eyed the assault force. "ITS SANTA CLAUS!" Mir shouted and rushed towards the wave of fighters head on. The sniper quickly reacted and shot a bullet headed straight for Mir's forehead. But Mir reacted and.... swallowed the bullet. He stopped mid-air, paused, and then spit up the bullet at a very fast speed back to the sniper, killing him. Next, he attached himself onto the tank. : "Get that thing off the tank, soldiers!" a radio on the outside of the tank blared. : "WHY IS YOUR SLED SO EVIL SANTA?!" Mir yelled as he began reprogramming the tank's computers. Soon, Mir would be a gigantic tank capable of blowing up entire blocks. With a DING! the tank was now under Mir's control. "YOUR ELVES ARE UGLY AND BLUE SANTA! I KEEL EM!" Mir said, blaring his voice through the now under his control radio on the tank. The tank's turret turned and shot two men point blank, sending them flying through nearby buildings. The five remaining men shot at the tank, but it's cobalt armor easily stopped all the bullets. One man jumped out of the tank, holding a pistol in his hand. : "GET OUT OF MY TANK YOU ROBOT!" the man shouted as he shot a pistol bullet. But it wasn't an ordinary bullet. It was a napalm bullet, ready to set the tank aflame. : "I thought elves were nice! Not dirty and stinky and BLUE!" Mir shouted. The bullet instantly detached itself and threw right in the man's face, setting his head ablaze and killing him. "LET'S DO THIS! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mir shouted as he fired everywhere. He shot a Cobalt helicopter out of the sky, crashing into another tank that was coming behind Mir. Mir ran over a Cobalt soldier and then blasted the rest into oblivion. After he was done, he crashed through the buildings to find another Cobalt attack force, but now two times as big. Mir detached himself from the tank, but before he did he activated all the grenades stored inside the tank and the self destruct sequence. Mir took out a old bowl of popcorn from his robotic stomach and watched as the explosion vaporized all the men. "That was fun! Now to go get Charlie!" Mir shouted as he flew to the next block and got Charlie. Mir saw that a lot of the Cobalt forces were retreating. Backup had arrived, and with Mir destroying two entire attack forces that helped a lot. He flew Charlie to a nearby hospital, and then celebrated his victory with a gallon of goat milk. Things looked bright again for Charlie and Mir, but meanwhile, Richard struggled as his squadron was all out assaulted in El Nage... ﻿ Category:KorintheKat Category:Novels Category:Sci-Fi